


honey you would be the death of me (and honestly? i wouldn't mind)

by winewinerainrain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, after the portal incident, season 4, soft catradora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winewinerainrain/pseuds/winewinerainrain
Summary: She wanted this so badly. She wanted to pull her close and take in her scent, she wanted to stay here and lay with Adora forever. Gods, she wanted so bad to kiss her, hug her, apologise for almost breaking the world, defect from the fucking Horde—She’s warm.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	honey you would be the death of me (and honestly? i wouldn't mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! this is my first fanfiction here and uh well, it's bad but I had to write it soooo, there ya go!

Catra will bring doom to herself.

No, not that it was much of a problem for the feline to leave the Horde for a while, it wasn’t also a problem for her to sneak into the Whispering Woods, and it was never a problem for Catra to climb up a castle while the moon settles high above the sky. 

It’s the constant dreams she’s having for a while now. It’s the memories she sees vividly when she struts the halls of the Horde. It’s her constant longing— no, Catra didn’t want accept that herself. But all of that, brings her here, in front of her greatest nemesis, her “ex-best friend”.

She was ever so silent that Adora didn’t notice her sitting by the window, studying the room with the help of moonlight. She sets her foot down the floor, walking around quietly. Catra’s sure that Adora is awake, just waiting for her to start a move, to create a havoc.

Catra could end things here. She could kill all of the rebellion’s members tonight and go back to the Horde as a hero. But she was less than that. She never was a hero. She was the biggest nemesis, the antagonist, of their hero. She was the biggest threat to Etheria right now. She was merely a person who couldn’t know what she wants. She couldn’t decipher her feelings. She’s just a lost little girl from day one.

She never could. 

Catra’s tired from all of it. Catra hates the war even though she’s the one who’s on the top of it. She’s winning. But it never felt like that. Everyone has their own safe haven to go home to when everything’s over. While Catra? She has nothing. She knows that what she’s doing is wrong, she wasn’t ignorant. But it didn’t feel like it. Because it gave her a purpose even if she was on the wrong side of it.

But Catra could never leave the Horde, Catra could never abandon it when she’s wasted lots of efforts to be on top of everyone after— she sucks in a breath— after she left.

Speaking of her, Catra looks at Adora’s back. She noticed big scars and it made her think if it hurt that bad. Did it bleed to much? Did it make her cry? Catra sits down on the other side of the bed. Catra gently touched a scar. It must’ve hurt really bad.

“You’re a lot calmer than I thought,” Catra begins.

She felt a shift on the bed, Adora sits up. Now they both have their backs facing each other. It was awkward, to say the least, but at least it was also comfortable. At least there was warmth.

Catra hears Adora sigh, “You could’ve struck me down when you entered.”

“That doesn’t mean I will.”

“Then why are you still sitting there when you can kill me?”

Kill. It’s a heavy word, Catra admits. She casually threats it to the cadets who talk back to her, but the weight of it… the gravity of it was too much.

“I tried…” Catra trails off, looking up to the window, “I tried killing you a lot of times before,” she says softly.

“What’s stopping you now?” Adora asks, there was bitterness laced with her words. There was venom. But despite all of that, it came out like a whisper. She’s angry but at the same time, she’s careful.

Catra sucks in a breath, she sighs loudly, “Would you believe if I say that I don’t want to kill you right now?”

There was a moment of silence. A few beats. Catra knows Adora’s answer, but hearing it from her was a strong punch in the gut. 

“No.”

“Good. I’ll be mad if you believed me, to be honest.”

Adora lays on the bed, but Catra doesn’t look. She can feel Adora’s eyes on her. She doesn’t want to see those mesmerising eyes again. One glimpse and she could be captivated, one glance and Catra will break.

“Why are you here?”

Of course. Why is she here? Why is her biggest enemy here on her bed? 

“Catra, I’ll call the guards if you don’t answer me,” Adora says, threatening, but again careful. 

How could she threaten her with such gentle voice? It makes her heart break more.

“I…I don’t know,” she paused. “But I’m not in the mood to take over Brightmoon or kill you and the stupid princesses.”

Adora waits a beat, “Yeah, no one is in the mood for that right now.”

There was this silence again. It was weird but awkwardly comforting. It made her feel okay at least.

“Do you wanna talk?” Adora offers.

“After all these years, that’s your question to me?” Catra scoffs, “You are such a dumb dork.”

“For the last time Catra, insulting me wouldn’t help you drag me back to the Horde,” Adora says in an irritated voice. The way she said it was light, there weren’t underlying meaning. It was almost as if they were just joking around.

“Isn’t it a little late for that?”

Adora fell quiet then muttered a small “Yeah.”

They settled in silence. Catra took this as an opportunity to lay herself on the bed but her back still faces Adora.

“Good for you,” Adora says.

“For what?”

She felt the sudden movement on the bed, Adora moved closer, “I couldn’t sleep as well.”

Huh, we’re both the same, Catra thought.

“It’s easy to sneak around in Brightmoon than in Horde,” Catra says.

Adora gives out a laugh and hums in agreement. There was another shift in the bed.

“I kept on dreaming about us in the Horde… just like in the portal.”

Ah, an alternate universe. The one Catra refused to leave. The one haunting her in her dreams.

“We were happy, but the end…” Adora’s breath hitches, “The end will always be you disintegrating before me.”

Catra dreamt of the same dream, but the end was always Adora leaving. She was used to it, really, but that doesn’t mean that the pain doesn’t hurt as much as before.

“I also dream of those,’’ Catra says. “Ending is you always leave. What’s new?” 

There was once again, silence. Both of them sat up abruptly, facing each other.

Words were threatening to spill out of Adora’s mouth. The same lines from the Crystal Castle were at the edge of Adora’s tongue, waiting to come out.

I never wanted to leave you.

She couldn’t.

Another silence. Adora opted to stay quiet, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted to ask again.

“Why can’t you just join us-“

“Why can’t you just stay-“

There was it, the question they always ask each other and themselves. 

Why can’t Adora understand her own perspective of things? Why can’t Adora understand what she feel? 

Why can’t Adora understand her?

“It’s always like this,” Catra mumbles.

She knows why she’s here and she’s contemplating if this is a good decision or not. She knows this is wrong, everything with her is wrong, she could just get out of this place and forget what happened, but then, is it too bad to be selfish for her self? Just this once?

Catra looks up and there she was, captivated by those ocean orbs. Adora’s eyes lull her like the rush of waves in a shore, it brings her peace. “Adora…” she trails off, “Can I ask you a favour?”

She knows Adora will turn it down, but she didn’t. Adora nods and scoots closer to Catra, “What is it?”

This is what she wants.

“Can we pretend everything’s okay and resume to being enemies tomorrow?” Catra asks quietly.

Adora looked shocked by the fondness of Catra’s voice that she just nods again and lays down. “Come here,” she says to which Catra obliges.

Catra laid herself on the bed, facing Adora. Their faces were centimetres away but they didn’t mind. Adora was hesitant at first, but she wraps an arm around Catra’s waist and pulled her closer while Catra curled her tail around Adora’s ankle.

They both drowned themselves in the warmth of each other’s touch. 

Catra missed this, but of course she won’t admit it. She let herself lean into Adora’s warmth, because this is what Catra wants all her life. Adora. Her. Just her. 

She wanted this so badly. She wanted to pull her close and take in her scent, she wanted to stay here and lay with Adora forever. Gods, she wanted so bad to kiss her, hug her, apologise for almost breaking the world, defect from the fucking Horde—

She’s warm.

The warmth she gives isn’t the type of heat that prickles on her skin, it isn’t the cackle of electricity surging inside her body, it isn’t the feverish hotness that makes her whine in pain, it isn’t the burning feeling of her tears flowing down her cheeks, it isn’t—

Adora looks up to her. 

It isn’t harmful.

Catra brings a hand up. She could see a glimpse of terror in Adora’s eyes but it switched to a gentle gaze afterwards. She couldn’t blame her for it. She caresses the blonde’s cheek while Adora smiles longingly. 

This is enough.

And even though they both know one has to leave in the morning, Adora let herself be lost in the moment. She closes her eyes and whispers.

“I missed you.”

Adora will bring doom to Catra.

And to be honest? She doesn’t mind.


End file.
